


When I think of you.

by Chemistry1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imagination, Interruption, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles on his bed thinking about Lydia and...Jackson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I think of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one for Stiles.

Stiles always darts his eyes on the most popular couple. The king and queen of Beacon Hills. Like a missile his eyes are locked on Lydia . He grips his hands ,as the missile of jealousy explodes at Jackson . He doesn't have anything against The jock. Other than being with the girl he is in love with. Or the way he's egotistic . He likes him , to the point of beating him to a pulp.

Lying on his bed. He signs as his brown eyes stares at the ceiling.

' _Lydia's soft lips ._ ' Kissing his fingers. His eye lids shut.

 _' On a flower field. Shes 's sitting on his lap. Lips glued together._ ' His right hand removing his pants. The other going up and down.

" Lydia " He breaths out.

' _The field transitions into his room . On his bed, Lydia's bare body is on top of him'_ His hands in a rapid  motion . His heart pounds .

" Lydia " He moans.

 _' Stiles body replaced by Jackson. The jock and the beautiful brunette's nude bodies are one'_ His hands goes faster. His heart pounds at high speed.

" Stupid Jackson! "His feet stretching as far as they could. His hands slows down.His sperm sullies  his hands.He reaches for a Kleenex.

The door opens. His father seems in a hurry . Giving him a confused look.

" Jackson?" His father mutters.

" God can't you knock ! And it's not what you think!" He takes his comforter covering himself.

" There's an emergency at the station. I'll be leaving early. So uhh...lets talk about this tomorrow..." The sheriffs expression not changing. His sons jeans on the floor

" It's not what you think! I'm not into..." His door closes.

" Guys.." He turns pale at the horror he just witnessed, forgetting that he needed to clean himself, as the sound of foot steps becomes lighter disappearing into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be nice. I need advice xD.


End file.
